Helen and Nikki - The Next Chapter
by CarlaandPeter4lyf
Summary: What happened after Nikki was released from Larkhall


Helen and Nikki:

The Next Chapter:

Chapter 1: The morning after the night before:

Nikki couldn't believe her luck, waking up outside of prison for the first time in years and Helen lying right by her side.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe I'm out" she said looking into Helens eyes.

"I know, the world better beware" Helen joked.

"So what are we going to do today then, Nikki? She asked, Nikki suggested finding jobs as she didn't want to become a statistic, another ex-con who just lazes about, no job, no money, nothing to call her own.

"Don't rush into anything yet, we have all the time in the world to get a job" Helen replied.

"I know Helen but I have no money and can't rely on you for the rest of my life" Nikki said.

"I know that darling but you don't need to rush, we'll manage with what I've got for a while, I love you and what's mine is yours now" replied Helen.

Nikki paused and smiled.

" I love so much Helen and I've dreamt of this, us for so long and now finally I have you and I don't want to ruin that, us" Said Nikki.

"You won't sweetheart, I have waited so long for this too and nothing and no-one is getting in our way" Helen replied.

Nikki smiled.

"So what we doing then Nikki?" asked Helen

"We could go out for lunch and a stroll through the park, make us official like we have no care in the world what people think" Nikki replied

Helen grinned,

"Perfect, we'll pack up our stuff and move into my flat, our flat"

Nikki smiled,

"Are you sure Helen?

"Yes I am, I love you Nikki"

"I love you too Helen."

They walked through the park, hand in hand, laughing and giggling like school girls. People looking disapprovingly at their loud antics, but they didn't care. They had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of... Well, not until Nikki almost killed a duck when she threw a slice of bread at it. They stopped for a picnic on some grass, overlooking the lake but not close enough to have to fight with the swans for their sandwiches.

"This is the life" Nikki said as she lay on the grass staring at the sky.

"Long way from Larkhall, isn't it?" Nikki asked

"About 25 minutes" Helen joked.

"I dreamt about days like this, all those long nights in there, alone, banged up with some right nutters" Nikki said, reminiscent.

"I know sweetheart, I wish I could of spent every night in there with you" replied Helen.

Nikki smiled and grabbed Helen's hand. They lay there holding hands looking up at the sky.

After a short while they packed up their stuff and headed to Trish's to get the rest of Nikki's things.

They arrived at Trish's and knocked on the door but there was no answer, they knocked louder two more times but again no answer.

"What now, do we come back later?" asked Helen

"No I might still have a key, hold on I'll have a look." Replied Nikki.

Nikki rummaged through her things and after a few minutes found it.

"Got it" yelled Nikki

"Well done darling, now quickly get in, get your things and meet me in the car" said Helen.

Nikki enters the house quickly and goes straight upstairs to the bedroom to collect her things. Helen keeps checking her watch looking more nervous every time she looks.

Nikki leaves the house and locks the door, before pushing the key back through.

"Got everything? Helen asks.

"Yeah I think so, I checked every room in case I had things scattered about but nothing so yeah got everything. Nikki replied

"Let's go back to ours then" Helen said grinning.

Nikki smiled and blew Helen a kiss.

Just as they left the drive, Trish arrived home.

"That was close" said Nikki

"Very" replied Helen

After a fifteen minute drive they arrived at Helen's flat and unloaded the car of Nikki's things. Helen fumbled for her keys and opened the door before going back to help Nikki with the bags.

"Where shall I put my stuff Helen" Asked Nikki.

"For now put them in the living room and we'll sort them later" Helen replied

Helen ordered a pizza and put some music on as they began to sort through the boxes and bags of Nikki's things.

"What is this?" Helen asked bewildered.

"Oh, a denim hand bag, made from some old jeans" Nikki replied.

"Were you locked up for fashion crimes?" Helen joked.

Nikki laughed and put the bag in the bin pile

A few minutes past and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Helen said

Helen brought the pizza through and placed it on the table.

"Help yourself, I'll go and get us some drinks, Wine ok?" she asked

"Yeah that's perfect" replied Nikki

Nikki helped herself to a slice of pizza. Helen shortly returned with the drinks, grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down next to Nikki.

Once they had finished they got back to sorting the boxes.

"What time is it?" Asked Nikki

"Half nine why do you want to go to bed? Replied Helen

"No, just wondered I took my watch off earlier so wasn't sure" Nikki said

An hour past and they had just finished sorting the boxes. Helen sat on the sofa and asked Nikki to join her.

"How does it feel being back here?" asked Helen

"Great, still feels unreal but great" said Nikki

They both smiled and hugged.

"Shall we call it a night? Asked Nikki

"Yeah why not, we can make homes for your stuff tomorrow, when I've sorted some of my rubbish out" replied Helen

Nikki headed off first and Helen followed turning off the TV and lights as she went. Once upstairs Helen and Nikki got into bed and snuggled together. Nikki drifted off to sleep in Helen's arms, she kissed her head and fell asleep.


End file.
